The overall goal of this Outreach Core is to provide the framework for cancer prevention and control activities to address the cancer health disparities found throughout New Mexico. New Mexico is a minority-dominated state, with a population that is 59% minority (46.3% Hispanic, 9.4% Native American, and 3% African American). New Mexico is home to a number of Native American tribes (e.g., Navajo, Mescalero Apache, Zuni, Jemez Pueblo) throughout the state and Hispanic border communities in its southwestern region. Several colonies, or rural areas lacking infrastructures and commodities such as city water, waste disposal, and paved roads, surround the state's border region. Health literacy levels are low, poverty and noninsurance rates are high, access to care is limited, and cancer morbidity and mortality is excessive among these underrepresented populations. Overall, minority populations in the state are underserved in terms of cancer prevention, diagnosis, and treatment.